Golden String
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: jyuken sentai gekiranger & the secret of the wolf-fist . Long takes drastic measures to keep Okamio under his thumb.


16/01/2008 15:52:00

Title: "Golden String"

Author: Trinity

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger/The Secret of the Wolf-Fist

Pairing: Long & Okamio

Rating: PG-13/R-ish

Summary: Long is an expert at weaving a web of lies… and Okamio is snared right in the middle.

For as long as he'd known Okamio, Long had always had mixed feelings for her. Part of him had only approached the beautiful daughter of the Kenma because he knew that there was a role for her in his plans. But the other half, in some weird twisted way, had grown to have very deep affection for her.

But no matter how he felt for her, he had to stay focused. He was very close to creating his perfect world, with her as his queen. But he also knew how tough of a customer Rio was. He would have to be careful.

And even more dangerous than Rio was Mele and Retsu, who were so devoted to Okamio and Rio that it made his stomach turn. He'd been steadily feeding Okamio and Rio lies for quite some time, preying on their addictions to power and their desires for more, hoping they would take the carefully laid bait.

But with Okamio, he'd learned to prey upon her desire to be loved by someone. He'd provided, for many years, the love and attention she'd grown up craving, making her feel desired and special. It was not long before she was head over heels… and putty in his hands.

But with her precious manservant/pupil, Retsu, growing suspicious, Long had to find a new way to further snare Okamio into his web. While making sure he looked as perfect as usual… he came up with an idea… instead of using the Gengi he'd infused into her body to control her… he'd use his hair.

A smirk crossed his face as he pulled out a strand of his hair, infusing it with his special "corruption Gengi", and transforming it into golden thread. It was the perfect plan.

"Long?" Okamio's voice, like the call of the heaven's harp sounded from the doorway of his room. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, my sweet." Long smiled as he turned to face her, smiling. "How do you feel? I see you've recovered from the silver bullet."

"Much stronger, actually." She admitted as he kissed her hand, not noticing the golden string being tied around her wrist.

"Wonderful. To take down the Geki Jyuken, you'll need to be at full power." Long brushed some of her black hair away from her face. "Why you look the same as you did when you were human… Mei Li"

Okamio turned pink when he used her former, "human name". Long had a gift for charm and flattery and had made her feel like a queen… long before he'd made her so.

"No one ever called me that, not even my mother."

"No one adores you more than I do." Another thread was slid around her neck as he pressed in close to Rio's bride, kissing her shoulder. It wasn't a complete lie. "And to me, you will always be Mei Li."

Okamio almost opened her mouth to speak, but Long silenced her with one of his kisses, sealing their lips together.

The Dragon-fist chuckled. She was his little puppet, willing to do whatever he said… all he had to do was prove her with string.

"Now, my beautiful Mei Li… tell me about Rio…" He whispered, pulling a string and activating the spell. She'd be spilling so many secrets, she could write a book. "Has he opened himself to the idea of Gen Jyu Ken."

Okamio's eyes turned gold for a brief moment before she began to talk. "Long, he is resilient, stubborn… he doesn't want to embrace the Gen Jyu Ken and the crown of Gen Jyu Oh. I have used every power at my disposal, but he refuses."

"Then perhaps, Mei Li-chan, it is time you used your 'powers of persuasion' on him." To illustrate his point he ran his hands along the curves of her body, smirking as she shivered a bit from his touch. "Do what you do best."

"I have." She confessed. "Nothing."

Long was surprised. Okamio was as seductive and sexy as she was powerful. He'd been grooming her carefully for years. "Your curves didn't work? How interesting. Perhaps it is time, I unleashed my secret weapon."

"Suugu?" Okamio asked as Long used the strings to keep her close to him. "Is he even sane?"

"It depends." Long assured her. "But do not worry, I know full well of Rio's most innermost desire. Once he figures out who Suugu is, he'll gladly accept the crown of Gen Jyu Oh and the path to greater power." _And he'll become a force of pure destruction, but no need for her to know…_

Okamio nodded. She had told Long of the white tiger. "I just want Rio to have all of his desires fulfilled… you'll ensure that, right?"

Long smirked and moved around her, almost floating, keeping her body close to his own. "Of course, Mei Li." He assured her, the lies coming effortlessly. "I will make sure that Rio-sama embraces the crown of Gen Jyu Oh and that he'll have the power to defeat the white tiger."

Okamio relaxed against him and sighed. "I knew having him meet you would bring good things…"

_Good things for me. _Long caressed the skin of her arms, transforming into his dragoniod form, his claws caressing her cheek. _For the rest of you, not so much._

Okamio wasn't fazed by the golden demon behind her instead; she embraced it, kissing what she assumed to be the mouth, teasing him a bit by flicking out her tongue.

A chuckle and Long's tongue, thin and forked, slipped out from between the vents, and teased hers. She was just an open book to him… no secret was too private for him to cover. And she accepted everything she told him.

She'd come a long way from being Mei Li, Rageku and Maku's shy little girl, with reserves of untapped powers. Now, she'd blossomed under Long's tender care. He'd spent years laboriously cultivating her and here she was, his gorgeous little puppet… unknowingly ready to bring down Rio.

All Long needed now was a little bit of time…


End file.
